


Sexy Consequences

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, I can't actually believe i wrote this, I don't know, Kinks???, Like...i hope it's good???, Sex, Sex Toys, i don't normally write this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Lucifer is determined to make you his again tonight but you're worried about certain consequences and what some demons might think or try to do if Lucifer wasn't around to protect you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sexy Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> The title does and doesn't make sense? Sorry???

Lucifer glared up at you with as much menace as he could muster but it wasn’t nearly as threatening with the way his bare chest heaved and his half-lidded eyes were filled with lust. Arching his back whenever he wanted you to touch him. The restraints digging into his wrists as he finally gave in and moaned. A sound low and wanton as you slowly pumped him. Watching him try and focus his breathing. Swiping your thumb over the tip and pressing a sweet kiss had the Demon’s breath hitching. All that work on focusing on his breathing undone. You eagerly picked up the pace, wanting him close to the edge for what you had planned. 

“Ah-Y/N. Hnn!”

You watched his eyes roll back in his head as you felt him pulse in your hand. You’d been teasing him since he allowed you to tie him up. You gave him a gentle squeeze and lowered your mouth over him. Licking the tip and barely taking him in.

“Fu-ck! Just take it all in.” Lucifer whined. Bucking his hips so he was pushed further into your mouth. You hummed approvingly as you tasted him. Wanting to taste more, you bobbed your head. Sucking harder until your man was huffing. Moaning and tugging against his restraints. Locking your eyes on his face. He was in pure bliss though you knew he was annoyed at you having so much control. He couldn’t even touch you. Pulling your head back, you let him fall out of your mouth what a small pop.

“Ah-huh-” Lucifer watched you stroke him. Trying to buck his hips again. “Please.”

You smirked as you reached to the table beside the bed. Grabbing the toy, you desperately wanted, knowing he had no idea what it was, or what it did. Yet. You slipped the ring around Lucifer’s cock and watched him writhe as you turned it on. Uncertainty on his face as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Taking a moment to appreciate the sight before you. Lucifer moaning as the cock ring vibrated at his base.

You grinned as you knew it would stop him from cumming. He seemed to catch on to what you’d just put on him. Moaning his displeasure but his hips bucked again and again, nonetheless. “No…”

“Yes.” You whispered. Crawling forward to kiss up his stomach. His chest. Biting and sucking the skin as you crept up to his collar bone. Nipping at his jawline.

Lucifer tilted his head to kiss you. Moaning eagerly against your lips when you reached down to pump him a few more times. Whispering against your lips to keep going. You had no intention of stopping him feeling, but instead of your hand, you leant back and shifted until you were positioned above his cock. Seeing it jerk and precum leaking out of the head.

You teased your entrance against his tip, earning a low whine from the Demon. Holding yourself there with just his tip in you as Lucifer continued to lift his hips. Desperate to get inside you.

Finally lowering yourself onto him, you both moaned at the feeling. Gently rocking your hips while Lucifer glared daggers at you. He wanted more. He wanted you to go faster. But you were enjoying the feeling of the cock ring vibrating as it touched you.

“Dammit! Go faster! I need you to go faster!” Lucifer cried out. Unashamed of how desperate he sounded.

You couldn’t deny that face. Picking up your pace to give him what he wanted. Watching his face contort as the ring restricted him from cumming. Hearing his pained moans as he pulled against his restraints again. 

You both knew the risk of him cumming inside you. The danger it would put you in specifically. And you’d denied him every time. But you were starting to think the man had a breeding kink. Something that made you moan as you thought about him pounding into you and whispering in your ear asking for permission to impregnate you.

Lucifer tugged against his restraints, the bed creaking in protest. You were getting close, reaching down to rub your clit. Hearing Lucifer groan as you clenched around him. Feeling him match your pace. Moaning your release as Lucifer strained to touch you. The only thing stopping him was the sound of the headboard cracking.

Pulling yourself off him as you tried to come down from your high, willing to slip the cock ring off your man and let him have his own release. But before you could, the headboard snapped, and Lucifer was pouncing on you. Wrapping his arms around your kneeling form. Ragged breathing as he bit your ear.

“You’re going to pay for that little stunt.” Lucifer licked along your neck hungrily. Hands sliding along your body. Pushing you down until you were laying under him. He knelt over you with a wicked grin as he held a clawed finger against your abdomen. Drawing a symbol against your skin. A dull purple light glowed between the two of you before it faded.

“What was that? To stop me getting pregnant?”

Lucifer leant low to whisper against your lips. “If I’m not allowed to cum, neither are you.” He rocked against you. Relishing in your moans as you lifted your hips to meet his.

“Oh…” You loved the feeling of him teasing you. The man grinding against you hard. Until he started to push into you. Sighing as he felt how wet you were. “Why did you leave the cock ring on?”

Lucifer slowed his pace. Grinning. “Maybe I should take it off?” He pulled back out of you. Stroking his length a few times with his hand before pushing back to kneel before you. Letting you see him turn the cock ring off and pull it off. Sighing happily when he was freed. Stroking himself for you to watch. His precum dripping down his hand and onto your legs.

“Maybe I should just help myself for tonight. Let you watch.” He looked truly evil as he grinned down at you. But at the sound of you whining and seeing you squirm; the demon tossed the toy aside and was on top of you again. Flush against you and already pushing himself back in. “Oh, that feels so much better.” Groaning as he dropped his head to your shoulder. His pace slower than before. Almost like he was trying to savor the moment. 

“I need to cum.” You whined into his ear. Tugging his hair as you felt the pressure building again. Feeling him smirk against you.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I let you. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” You nodded. Grinding your hips to make him move faster. “Please. Please.”

Lucifer lifted himself up enough to look down at you. “Me, first.” He smirked as he quickened his pace. Pounding you until he was close. It was only fair. You did cum before him when you were riding him. But you could feel him getting rougher which meant he was getting closer to his end. “Let me cum in you?”

A quick shake of your head and Lucifer was pushing harder against you. Pulling moans from you in hopes of you letting him in. 

“Please.” He gave a deep thrust and you took a second to remember why you were saying no. “Please. Let me.”

“Mmnnm.” Another shake of your head. Reaching to push him back as you felt him stutter in his pace. But Lucifer was ahead of you. Already pulling out to spill his load on your skin. Thrusting into his hand to ride out his high.

You reached down to touch yourself. Needing something as he took his time to come down. Whining at the loss of contact as you watched your man gaze down at you as he finished.

Gently cupping your cheek. “You can cum now baby.” Swiping his hand across your stomach to erase the symbol he’d put there. A pale glow flashed between you as the symbol’s effect died. Lucifer tugged you down further. Still eager for more. Something you loved about Demons and their inability to only do something once. When they wanted something, they went for it.

Lucifer grabbed your hips, lifting you up to angel himself in. Hooking one of your legs over his shoulder as he started to thrust. Coming closer when you tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled him down. Rubbing against your body with each thrust. Looking for that specific angle that would make you scream. Nipping at your neck as he searched for your sweet spot.

“You wanted it like this?” Lucifer gave a hard thrust. Groaning as you dug your nails into his scalp and back. 

“Ooooh! Lucifer!” You pushed your hips up to meet his thrusts. The broken headboard above creaking. The entire bed protesting as Lucifer pushed harder. “Lucifer! I’m-Oh-No!” You cried out as Lucifer slowed his pace to keep you from going over the edge. Grinning as he was forced to stop, or you would have climaxed. 

“Even I’m close.” He leant low to kiss your bare shoulder. Feeling him press closer to you. A warning. He wasn’t stopping just to tease you. He had a habit of losing control. If he wasn’t careful, he’d ignore your protests and cum inside you. Worse still, he could tear you if he transformed into his Demon form. It’d been an accident that had already happened once. 

He started again. Rocking into you. Carefully but even he couldn’t deny the need to finish. “Baby…” he growled. Teeth digging into your shoulder. Desperately trying to quieten his moans as he got closer and closer. 

You cried out as his teeth cut through your flesh. As he pounded into you. As he hit that perfect spot inside you. You couldn’t. You couldn’t let him get you pregnant. There was too much between you to figure out. Too much risk. What if others found out?

Lucifer gave another hard thrust. 

The idea of him finishing in you had you moaning louder. You were beating him to it. As you felt him lift away from your shoulder to ask, you shouted at him. “In me! Fill me!”

Lucifer groaned as he thrust again. Hard. But he started to pull out.

You tugged him against you. Grabbing his ass. “Please, fill me. Get me pregnant!”

Lucifer tilted his head to look at you. He wasn’t going to wait a moment more for you to change your mind. Pushing in and pushing you down into the mattress. Eagerly chasing his end as you cried out. Losing his pace as he leant against you.

Hearing Lucifer’s loud moans finally sent you over the edge. And that sent him over the edge, pushing deep into you as he finished. Filling you up. Feeling him spilling out of you.

“Ah…. Ah… Oh no…” You tried to catch your breath. The realization of what you’d just done. What you’d let happen. “Oh…”

Lucifer slipping out of you, barely keeping the rest of his weight off you. “Oh yes.” Releasing your leg from around his shoulder and kissing your shoulder. Licking the area, he bit. “Yes… Thank you…”

Stroking his hair, you felt Lucifer nip more at your skin. “But what if-”

“We’ll be fine. I promise.” Lucifer pushed himself up just enough so you could see between you two. Seeing his cock still glistening from being inside you. His cum from the first time he finished on you sticking to both of you. 

“Look at me.” Lucifer leant low. Arms straining to keep himself in that low position as he kept his weight off you. “You’ll be alright. I’ll keep you safe.” Giving a gentle kiss to your forehead. 

Now you were more concerned. If Lucifer did manage to get you pregnant, other, lesser Demons would be after you. To kill you and the baby. “Oh no.” You touched your stomach. 

Lucifer placed a hand over yours. 

“I know you want this, but I’m scared.”

“No one would dare touch you.” Lucifer chuckled but it was short-lived. He sat up immediately. Head snapping to the door. 

You held your breath. Unsure of what he heard. 

“Please don’t play any gam-” Lucifer covered your mouth with a hand. Never taking his eyes off the door. Glaring at it. Lucifer had played small jokes about someone hearing before. But the way he looked at the door. You knew he wasn’t playing around this time. 

When he did look back at you, you felt even more afraid. “Do not leave my presence.”

Your eyes flicked over to the door. Light from outside but no shadows seemed to block any of it from the outside. Glancing back to look at Lucifer. A snarl ripped through the room. Horns showing, wings flapping in a threatening display. You weren’t sure if anything was out there, but Lucifer sure was on edge suddenly. You pressed your hands to your stomach. Lucifer looked between your face, your stomach, and the door. Wings giving an irritated flap.

Looking down to see him breathing like he was ready for a fight. His stomach going in and out faster as he looked back to the door. Feeling his fingers curling, his claws carefully grazing the soft skin of your stomach. 

Lucifer loved you, and he would do anything to protect you, but he wasn’t going to stop having sex with you or stop asking to cum in you. And with the fact that you just let him, he wasn’t going to stop unless you specified him not to. You knew he loved showing off his power. He loved the idea of getting you pregnant. But maybe he was starting to realise the true danger it would put you in. What were you going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be so scared after posting this.......


End file.
